


Hobby

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [24]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gardens & Gardening, Gen, hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: It's Caustic's turn to care for the gardens when Bloodhound leaves for a business trip.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Kudos: 26





	Hobby

“Pesky insects.” Caustic grunted as he waved at a crow that was so inconveniently sitting in his view.

Bloodhound was usually the one that tended to the gardens at the compound. Unfortunately, they had to go on leave for a few days so it was up to the other Legends to care for it. They said that it didn’t require much, leaving a very comprehensible guide to the care of the different foliage that littered the grounds. They gave everyone a copy and to make sure that the plants were cared for, they left another copy in the shack, taped onto the walls. It was just a few pages, they said. And they had recommended that the Legends worked in shifts because there were some plants that needed care in the morning and others in the evening. By the time a full rotation was done, they should be back. If not, perhaps another cycle would have to be rotated through. They shrugged and wished them all luck before leaving on the next ship to Talos.

Which is why Caustic is here right now in the evening, looking through his notes on how to care for this particular plant species. It looked like a carnation, though teal and bright blue in color. He grumbled as he stumbled upon the image and sorted through the care procedures. 

“Pinch of orange plant food and water well until soil is moist. Do not over water, easy to die.” Caustic reached into the basket and did as it directed, sprinkling a pinch of the food and loosening the valve to the hose to dampen the soil. He gave it about a minute or two before closing the valve and skimming through the rest of the packet.

He had his own plants that he cared for that resided in the gardens. They were situated in a different space so that the others weren’t harmed by the hazardous compounds that they held. What can he say? He was a man of science and plants were just one component to his gas that he needed. The cultivation of the vegetation wasn’t time-consuming, just some food and water from time to time that he provided after games. Sometimes even the hunter cared for them as well. 

He smiled faintly as it seemed that he had reached the end of today’s procedures, a single plant was now the last of his worries. A large shrub tree that bared a rare fruit from Gaea. Closer examination showed that it was the same ones that his parents enjoyed. It resided close to his bed of greeny because of their similar origin. 

“A handful of green plant food and a handful of red plant food. Water until the food is absorbed into the soil. Hardy plant.” He nodded fondly as plants that came from Gaea were usually very difficult to kill. It would take an imbecile to be able to kill these plants. 

As he gathered his basket and hose to head over to the shrub, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He paced back to see that it was the MRVN and simulacrum crouched over a tree that the scout had started to grow. It was early on but showed promise of thriving, having acclimated to the environment of the garden. The scout enjoyed seeing it grow so hardily, brushing his digits on the leaves. The simulacrum nodded, praising his good work and that if he touched it anymore, he might involuntarily cause its untimely death. That caused the scout to quickly withdraw his hands but stayed to admire its beauty.

Caustic wasn’t the only one who had a plot of plants that were exclusively his. All of the Legends had their own, it was mostly Bloodhound who cared for the vegetation. He noted that the simulacrum had stood up and moved over to his plot, a wide variety of flowers and ferns. He even grew some vegetables that he used to make some dishes from time to time. The scientist shook his head, wondering why would a specimen such as himself would want to waste his time with the tireless work of care for some  _ pretty _ plants. At least Caustic’s plants had a reason to be here, providing for his endless research for a more potent gas. Revenant’s however, seemed pointless. 

He disregarded them, focusing back on his task. As he approached the shrub, he saw that it had bore fruits, ripe for the picking. Reaching up and retrieving one that was about to fall off the limb, he rinsed it briefly under some water. He nimbly removed his mask to take a bite into the delicate flesh. Soft and tender, it practically melted as it met his tongue, no need for chewing it for too long. It was also dreadfully sweet, something Ms. Paquette might enjoy. He used his other hand to spread the two different handfuls of plant food and loosen the hose to water the shrub. As he was enjoying the sweet fruit, his eyes trailed off to see that the simulacrum was handling a rose between deft fingers. Revenant leaned forward as if smelling the flower.

Caustic scoffed, watching the mundane behavior. Before he knew it, he had finished eating the fruit and was left with a small seed. He tossed it into the basket and reached up to pluck a few that were extremely ripe, planning to give these to the young electrician. As he placed his mask back on, Bangalore had rounded the corner. She acknowledged him with a small salute before grabbing a few pieces of the fruit. He gave a curt nod just as she finished her business and headed off.

People would see this as a fervourless hobby, that plants were a meaningless component to life. He would argue that the flora provided copious amounts of insight, how different concentrations of compounds would react to various substances. The flesh of humans and the surrounding area, for example. His colleagues were his test subjects and they’ve provided such wondrous data from the Games. The added fact of seeing how it would react to his robotic associates just fueled his desire to make it even more corrosive. If anything, he encourages the cultivation of vegetation. Even more compounds to add to his endless research.

**Author's Note:**

> Caustic is the reason why I have to use big words. Honestly! The guy is a man of science, I would be doing him dirty if his piece didn't match him as well. Not to mention my bf mains him so I have to pay some respect there.   
> I think I might have a problem with villainous characters. Apparently how I write Caustic is pretty well, but that's cause I tap into the psyche of the characters and gosh, do I go on a ride. But that's why I have Path as my counterbalance! Cutie boi 💓  
> I love all of your feedback! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed the piece! 🥰


End file.
